


Primordial

by DarkHououmon



Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dino Squad - Freeform, DinoSquad, Dinosaur - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHououmon/pseuds/DarkHououmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate dimension, it is Veloci fighting to protect the world and the Dino Squad who are plundering it. Is it possible for a world like this to be worse off? Could an evil Moynihan be a greater threat than an evil Veloci ever was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Another experiment in writing. I never finished this either and haven't continued it past 5 chapters in a long time. I'll see about continuing sometime, but no guarantees.

"Turn left now!" Victor Veloci exclaimed desperately at the men next to him.

The costumed man quickly turned the large red vehicle they were riding in just in time to avoid being smashed by a large green tyrannosaurus that was charging up behind them. The tyrannosaurus let out a loud, menacing roar. It started to pick up speed. It opened its jaws and tried to bite the back of the red vehicle. But it ended up missing.

Just then, a second dinosaur, a golden spinosaurus, came running up next to the tyrannosaurus. It roared as it snapped its jaws shut on the back of the truck and started to pull back. Veloci and the costumed human nearly fell from their seats from the attack, but they managed to remain standing. The man pushed his foot against the pedal and the truck started to move faster. He then started to jerk the truck from side to side and eventually dislodged the truck from the spinosaurus's mouth. The two dinosaurs continued to pursue the truck.

"Darn it! They just don't give up!" Veloci hissed. He glanced up at the radar system above him. The radar showed there was not one but five dinosaurs in hot pursuit. One of them, which he identified as a pteranodon, was picking up speed faster than the rest. He turned to the costumed human and said, "Pick up speed! Before they.."

Just then they heard a loud sound. Something had slammed into the top of the truck. They heard the sound of a beak slamming against the metal as if it were trying to tear open a hole. The costumed man immediately swerved the truck, making a sharp U-Turn. The momentum seemed to have caused the pteranodon to stumble off the truck because they heard the sound of something falling from the truck and onto the concrete road.

"Keep driving! Don't stop!" Veloci shouted, leaning over the costumed human as he looked worriedly out onto the road.

It didn't take long for the two other dinosaurs to make their presence known. There was a light grey styracosaurus, its head lowered as it prepared to attack with its horns. The other was a purple-grey stegosaurus. Veloci knew if the stegosaurus got too close, it would turn to its side and strike out with its powerful tail.

Veloci then thought of an idea. He ran over to another part of the truck and pressed a large button. A hatchet from behind the truck. A thick yet slippery brown sludge poured out, leaving behind a trail on the road. The red truck continued to move forward and managed to zip passed the two four-legged dinosaurs without taking too much damage. Veloci ordered the man to continue driving as fast as he could until he was certain they were out of harm's way. The truck quickly disappeared over the horizon.

The dinosaurs tried to pursue the red truck but found themselves slipping on the road. They all crashed on the ground, one on top of the other. As they struggled to get back up, the pteranodon came back. It hovered above the others for a few moments before lowering itself to the ground. Its body glowed and it shifted into human form, a young punk teenager with green hair.

The teenager eyed the others, smirking. "This is a very amusing site. Here we are trying to get Victor Veloci and you four are laying down on the job!"

'Oh shut up, Buzz!' Was the reply he heard in his mind.

The four dinosaurs glared at the boy. In a flash, they were back in human forms. The styracosaurus changed into a dark-skinned male with an unusually large body. The spinosaurus turned into a red-haired female. The tyrannosaurus turned into a male jock wearing a white shirt and green jacket. And the stegosaurus turned into a young male wearing a white suit and dark-colored tie. Their names were, in order, Rodger, Fiona, Max, and Caruso. They managed to get out of the sludge that they were now covered with. They wiped themselves off the best they could, looking really irritated.

"Damn that Veloci! How dare he pull that stunt on us!" Max hissed angrily.

"Moynihan is not going to like this." Buzz said bluntly, folding his arms. "Who is going to be the one to tell her that the attack had failed?"

Caruso walked up to Max and pointed at him. "You can tell her."

Max looked over at Caruso with a mildly surprised expression. "Why? You're the leader. You should be the one to tell her."

"Ah, that is true. I am the leader. And as leader, I command you to tell Moynihan." Caruso responded, pushing his finger against Max's chest in a threatening manner. "Or would you rather I tell her about your little accident." He smiled evilly.

Max lowered his head in fear. "Okay, I'm on it."

"That's more like it." Caruso sneered. He folded his arms and waited for Max to make the dreaded phone call.

Max pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number. His heart started to race as he heard the phone ring. He waited nervously for Moynihan to pick up the phone. When he heard the phone pick up, he quickly said, "Hello? Moynihan?"

"Hello Max." Moynihan said, her voice somewhat cold. "What is it?"

"The attack...well.. Veloci got away." Max said.

"He what?!" Moynihan hissed, causing Max to flinch and move the phone a bit from his ear. "At least tell me you managed to get the stuff!"

Max glanced over at Rodger, who was holding something in his hand. It looked like a large vial of glowing orange material. He turned his attention back to Moynihan. "The primordial ooze? Yes we got it. Veloci is completely unaware we took it."

"Good good. As usual, the fool is unaware that he is contributing to our plans." Moynihan sneered.

Before Max could respond, Caruso walked up and snatched the phone from his hand. Max glared bitterly as Caruso took over the conversation.

"I will make sure the primordial ooze is delivered to you personally, boss." Caruso said with a strong sense of pride.

Moynihan said, "Be quick. Don't try my patience." The phone then clicked as she hung up the phone.

Caruso tossed the cellphone back to Max and turned his attention to his team. He immediately asserted his dominance by standing up as straight as he could, trying to make himself appear taller than the others. "All right team, let's move out. We don't want to keep Joanne Moynihan waiting for us."

The other teens nodded and they looked at a metallic ring that they each had. They pressed a button and the rings hopped off. The rings wobbled for a few seconds and then transformed into five motorbikes, each one modeled to look like their respective dinosaur forms. They hopped on their bikes and immediately made their way towards the lighthouse, which was easy to spot due to the bright green light that was being emitted from the top of the building.


	2. A Meeting With The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate dimension, it is Veloci fighting to protect the world and the Dino Squad who are plundering it. Is it possible for a world like this to be worse off? Could an evil Moynihan be a greater threat than an evil Veloci ever was?

The five teenagers arrived at the lighthouse. They got off their motorbikes and pressed a button located on their bikes, which varied for each person. The bikes transformed back into rings and wrapped around their wrists. They walked up the stairs to the lighthouse and opened it up and walked inside.

The lighthouse was a decently sized one, large enough to fit a fully grown stegosaurus, that is, if there had been enough room. The lighthouse was obviously made for someone to be living in it. There were common household stuff, such as furniture, a large television, and a kitchen. But in addition to the usual stuff, there were also the not so usual, such as a couple dissected bodies, a few unusual looking devices, and a lot of monitors hanging up all over the place, each showing a different part of the world.

The teenagers made their way up the light green-colored stairs. They reached the top of the lighthouse, which had green light bulbs, giving the room a greenish hue in contrast to the red hue they knew Victor had. In this room, there were even more monitors along with a ton of computers, as well as a single black couch in the corner. In another corner were three test tubes filled with green liquid and some kind of strange creature inside it.

And located in front of the largest monitor was Moynihan herself. She was sitting in a large, dark green chair that had a few spikes sticking out of it. Upon the teenagers' entrance, she swiveled around to look at them. Her hair was gray with a light gray stripe in it. She wear a green shirt with a purple vest over it. A necklace was wrapped around her neck with what looked like a claw attached to it.

Moynihan tapped her fingers together slowly, deliberately, as she eyed the teenagers. "Where is the primordial ooze?"

Rodger walked up to her and held out the vial of glowing orange primordial ooze. "It's right here, boss."

"Good." Grinning, Moynihan pointed to a section of the room. Located there, it was plain to see that there were other vials of ooze, all located in a containment unit. "Place it over there." As Rodger did as he was told, she turned back to the computer and began typing something. A moment later, on the monitor above her, a large, green-shaded map appeared, showing a particular location near Kittery Point. "I have dumped off some primordial ooze in this location, as well as in four other nearby towns."

"And let me guess." Caruso said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You want us to go to these places and keep an eye on how the results come out, like if any humans or animals transform into mutantsaurs?" He ignored the irritated look on Moynihan's face. "I know, I know. You don't like to get interrupted."

"And you know the punishment for doing so." Moynihan said, a dangerous tone in her voice. "I'll let it slide for now. Anyway, yes, I'd like you five to go monitor these locations. And make sure Victor doesn't interfere."

Rodger smirked darkly. "It's amusing how he's supposed to be this highly intelligent scientist, and yet he has not yet learned how we've got so much primordial ooze."

"Victor is only interested in bringing back a small portion of dinosaurs. So he is only aware of the primordial ooze that he uses." Moynihan said, smirking. "He remains blissfully unaware of the excess primordial ooze he has unintentionally created."

"That's Victor for you. Just as stupid as pretty much everyone else." Buzz said, his arms folded. He had a somewhat bored expression, though that masked his true enthusiasm for the missions he gets to go on as a pteranodon. "So when do you want us to leave?"

"As soon as possible, but first.." Moynihan got up and walked over to another part of the room. She picked up a stack of papers she had laying out. She handed them to Caruso. "I would like you and your team to analyze these results. They are from our last experiment."

"Will do." Caruso turned to the others. "Come along now." The others followed him down the stairs.

Moynihan watched them leave. She knew they were heading down into her basement where a lot of her analyzing equipment was. They would be down there for a couple hours analyzing the results and she knew they would be back up to tell her what they found initially. She turned her attention back to the monitor. She smiled evilly as she saw the signals on the radar, indicating there were some mutantsaur activities.

She remembered how she and Victor used to be a team. They had worked together on numerous experiments, many dealing with dinosaurs. But at some point, they hit a snag. They each had their own ideas for the planet, and had gone their separate ways. She couldn't help but shake her head, somewhat disappointed. They could have done so much more together, but the coward had backed out many years ago.

"Oh dear Vic.." She said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "It's a shame you left so early. The results I have come up with..." She smiled as she glanced over at a screen displaying information on many past experiments. "..have been rather promising."

Moynihan got up from her seat and walked over to where the primordial ooze was being held. She carefully took out one of the vials and made her way down the stairs. Instead of going into the basement, she made her way into another room in the lighthouse.

The room was rather small, but still served its purpose. It was mostly empty except for a few cages, each containing a different animal. Inside each cage were bowls of food and water to keep them fed. She opened up one of the cages and pulled out a raven, whose wings she had clipped herself. She took it over to a small table as it struggled in her grasp. She easily held it in place as she placed the straps across its body to keep it from flying away.

Glancing at the primordial ooze in her hand, Moynihan said, "Sorry, but I need some kind of distraction to aid the Dino Squad. And you, my fine feathered friend, will be the perfect animal for the job, seeing how you are my only flying specimen left."

She opened the vial of primordial ooze and poured it down onto the raven. She took a step back and watched in satisfaction as the animal quickly began to mutate. Its beak became more jagged, filled with sharp teeth. It grew in size a little. Claws grew out of its wings and its legs became more muscular. The claws grew larger and its tail feathers transformed into a long tail. Finally it opened its eyes, now bright yellow with slit-pupils. It let out a loud screech, sounding much deeper than normal.

Moynihan released the straps and quickly wrapped an arm around the mutated bird, pinning it against her side. Her arm and hand partially transformed, taking on a green hue and her fingernails turning into claws. She walked towards the exit door and opened it. She instantly released the bird mutant and watched as it flied up into the air, its body sometimes illuminated by the red light of her lighthouse. She walked back into the lighthouse.

**

"That was too close." Victor said as he sat down in his favorite chair. It was a large-scale replica of a predatory dinosaur skull. He was at a hidden base in Raptor Dyne, located many feet underground. The place was largely empty except for some scientists and other men, some primordial ooze, monitors, and large maps with areas marked down.

Next to him, the same costumed human who was driving removed his helmet, revealing a relatively young man. "The Dino Squad have been coming more relentless nowadays. What do you think it means?"

"My former..associate, Joanne, must be up to something." Victor said as he leaned back in his chair. "She wouldn't launch such an attack so often if she weren't trying to achieve something herself."

"Pardon me, sir." Said another man, his helmet still on, approaching Dr. Veloci. "But isn't Prof. Moynihan an old woman? I know I'm new here and all, but shouldn't she be easy to take care of? Why not call the police and have them arrest her?"

Veloci shook his head. "That will not work I'm afraid. Prof. Moynihan may appear to be an old woman, but she's far from harmless. In addition to possessing great intelligence and being conniving, she is also a velociraptor, just like I am. She'd tear those cops to shreds if they get in her way."

Just then, a loud alarm sounded out. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, nervous looks on their faces. There was only one reason this particular alarm would sound out. Quickly, Victor rushed towards a large monitor and typed in a command. A radar instantly appeared and it instantly confirmed his fear.

"Moynihan has released another mutantsaur. A flying one this time." He turned to the man whom was driving with him earlier. "Peter, assemble some men to go after that mutantsaur. Capture it before it can harm any civilians and before the Dino Squad can get their hands on it. Hurry!"

Peter nodded his head. "I'm on it, sir!"

As Peter quickly left, shouting urgent orders to some men to follow him, Victor turned his head back to the screen, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What are you up to this time, Joanne?"

**

Moynihan grinned darkly as she looked at her monitor, watching the activity on the radar. She leaned back in her chair, tapping her now fully transformed hands together, her claws glinting slightly in the green light of the room. "The fool has taken the bait."


	3. A Wild Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate dimension, it is Veloci fighting to protect the world and the Dino Squad who are plundering it. Is it possible for a world like this to be worse off? Could an evil Moynihan be a greater threat than an evil Veloci ever was?

The streets of downtown Kittery Point was mostly quiet save for the sounds of a couple cars zooming by once in a while. The city was both dark and bright, both covered in shadows and illuminated by the street lights that lined the roads. The few people on the streets were walking slowly on the sidewalk, some entering some late-hour stores while others appeared to be leaving.

Not one of them were aware of a bright orange substance that was dripping along the side of a small building. The substance, glowing slightly, crept along the side and went onto the ground. It continued to spread across the ground, dripping over a patch of grass. Sitting right next to the ooze was a trash can with a few flies hovering over it.

One of the flies took notice of the substance and flew down towards the strange material. It stuck its proboscis into it and began to drink it. Almost instantly, it started to jerk and twitch, its body starting to glow. It rapidly grew in size, spikes sticking out everywhere, its wings mutating into gigantic, dragon-like wings. Its proboscis mutated into a long, tooth-lined mouth. It let out a roar as it took to the air. It didn't take long for more flies to find the ooze and mutate as well. Soon there was a small swarm of flysauruses.

People took notice of the large monsters and began to panic. Screaming people began to run along the roads, frantically getting inside buildings, dumpsters, their cars, anywhere to get away from the flysauruses that flew above them. A few people were knocked down and pinned by the mutants, but they managed to fight back and run off.

The people that were the closest to to the source of the ooze ran over it without realizing it. The ooze clung onto their shoes and stayed on as they ran down the streets. They didn't notice the substance sinking into their shoes and into their skin. After a few seconds, they stopped and clenched their heads tightly, gritting their teeth. Other people on the street noticed this and watched in horror as these people started to mutate as well. Their skin quickly grew scaly, a tail shot out from behind them, their fingers fused into three digits, their mouths elongated and became lined with sharp teeth, and their feet adorned huge sickle claws.

Soon there were several mutant raptors running amok on the streets, snapping their jaws and swiping their claws at whoever they got close to. The mutant raptors and the mutant flies stormed the city, knocking over things, ripping open doors, attacking people, and causing all sorts of trouble. The quiet downtown of Kittery Point had quickly turned into chaos, the air filling with the screams of people and the roars of mutants.

Unbeknownst to the people crying out below, they were being watched. On a hill overseeing Kittery Point was a group of five teenagers: the Dino Squad. Behind them were their parked dinosaur motorcycles, smoke still rising from their exhaust engines. Caruso was standing out ahead of the others, holding binoculars to his eyes. He grinned in satisfaction as he watched the chaos unfold below him. He chuckled as he lowered the binoculars and looked back at his team.

"This new experiment is proving to be a success." Caruso said. "There is at least seven mutated flies and about four people mutated into raptors. Moynihan will be pleased."

"Very pleased, indeed." Rodger said, smirking. He walked out towards the edge of the cliff, put a hand over his eyes, and watched what was going on. Even without the binoculars, he had a good view of what was going on.

Fiona groaned softly, leaning against her spino-cycle. She looked absolutely bored, as if she's seen this a thousand times. "Let's just go now. Moynihan told us to observe and take notes on what we see. Let's just write this stuff down and go."

Shaking his head, Buzz, who was standing next to Fiona, looked up towards the sky. "Oh you know how Ms. Moynihan is." He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "She would want us to stay as long as we can just in case we miss any new mutations. A waste of time if you ask me."

"But like you said, our boss won't like it if we left early." Max said calmly. He stood a bit away from Fiona and Buzz. His arms were folded as he looked over at Kittery Point coldly. He walked over to the cliff and gestured to Caruso for the binoculars. As he looked through them, he couldn't help but smile in delight as he saw someone he didn't like get chased by a mutant raptor.

"All right, give me those back." Caruso said sternly. Not bothering to wait, he roughly swiped them from him. Max was about to say something, but Caruso's eyes started to glow, causing Max to back down almost immediately. Caruso smiled evilly. Max didn't obey him simply because he was leader, but because he made Max respect him.

Just then one of their scanners set off. Rodger lifted up a hand-held scanner and looked at it. The others moved in closer behind him, watching the screen. They recognized the signature as Victor's, as well as another signal, no doubt Victor's pet mutantsaur dog, Rump. Rodger chuckled. "He's heading off in the wrong direction."

Buzz yanked the scanner out of Rodger's hands rudely and looked at the scanner himself. "Probably our boss's doing. She has a habit of trying to assist us by unleashing another mutantsaur." He shook his head, scoffing. "Even she can be a bit of a fool sometimes. Unleashing another mutantsaur doesn't hide the signatures of these mutantsaurs."

Narrowing his eyes, Caruso walked over to him. Buzz noticed this and straightened himself up, glaring back. The two stood staring at each other for several moments, not saying anything. They continued to stare each other down in what looked like a battle of chicken. Caruso took a step forward, baring his teeth. He was slightly shorter than Buzz, but he didn't care as he leaned in close to Buzz, his face getting close to his. Eventually Buzz's expression softened up and he took a step away from Caruso, holding up his hands.

"Consider yourself lucky I won't tell Moynihan what you said about her." Caruso said, putting his hands on his hips. "Or would you like another scar to match that one on your left arm?"

Buzz's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at his arm. There was a long scar that snaked across the top of his forearm. He had received that from Moynihan in one of her bad moods. He shook his head. "No..."

Caruso had a satisfactory look on his face. "Good." He turned away from Buzz so that his side was facing him. Then he started to walk towards his stego-cycle. It looked as if he was going to leave, but in reality he was just getting his weapon, which he stored in a compartment in the motorbike.

The device, nicknamed the Capture by Rodger, was green in coloration with some purple markings and a theropod-like head for a muzzle. It was designed to resemble their boss, which they found very fitting. He turned over to his team and gestured towards their bikes. Wordlessly, they, too, pulled out their Capture devices. They knew Moynihan would want at least one sample of both the mutantsaurs they saw, and these weapons, which shoot out both tar and nets as well as a sleeping gas function, would help them accomplish this.

Buzz readied his Capture as he looked down at the mutantsaurs below. "This is going to be fun." He commented softly.

"Whatever." Fiona moaned, but deep down, she was excited to. There wasn't much she really cared about; about the only thing she was interested in were confrontations with muantsaurs or Veloci or tearing up the terrain with a speedy vehicle of some kind.

"Let's go!" Caruso announced with a sense of authority and control.

They returned their bikes into their ring forms and put them on before they started to make their way down the hill. It was almost a sudden drop and it was difficult for them to keep their footing. A few times, at least one of them almost tripped on a twig or root. Nonetheless, they made their descent rather rapidly and soon they were just on the outskirts of downtown Kittery Point. Some with narrowed eyes, others with evil smiles, they began to walk into the city, brandishing their weapons.

No one on the streets paid them any attention. This didn't bother the team. This was how it usually was. The people would be too scared of the monsters in the area to care about a couple of teenagers holding unusual devices. The team first turned their attention on a raptor mutant that was gnawing on what appeared to be an old piece of garbage, probably from a fast food restaurant. Caruso took a step forward and pulled the trigger.

Almost instantly, a large net shot out. The raptor mutant looked over, but before it could react, it was caught in the net. It roared in fury and almost ripped the net open until Max shot out a stream of gas. The raptor mutant shook its head, trying to keep away from the gas. But it ended up inhaling some of it and it slumped to the ground, asleep. Buzz walked forward, kicking the mutantsaur roughly with a foot to make sure it was down. Satisfied with the lack of a response, he looked over at the others and nodded his head.

"That takes care of one type of mutantsaur." Rodger said. He turned his head up to the air and looked at the flysauruses that soared overhead. "Now we just need one of those."

Caruso narrowed his eyes as he stared at the flysauruses. He turned over to Buzz. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"On it." Buzz said, sounding annoyed. He shifted into his pteranodon form and flew up into the air. He moved in front of a group of flysauruses and let out a loud screech.

This caused the flysauruses to panic and they flew off in different directions. Buzz signaled one out and dove towards it. He brought out his talons and, when he got close enough, he dug his claws into the flysaurus, causing it to shriek in pain. As he forced it towards the ground, Fiona and moved in so she was directly below him. She pointed her Capture towards the ground and sprayed some tar. Then she backed away and watched as Buzz forced the flysaurus into the tar, which entrapped it quickly.

Caruso gestured to Max and Rodger and the two moved forward, readying their Capture devices. Max sprayed a net onto the mutant while Rodger took care of the gas. In seconds, the fly mutant was down, sleeping just like the mutant raptor. Fiona moved over and, using her Capture, she prodded the mutant to make sure it was completely knocked out. She nodded to Caruso when she was certain it was asleep.

"All right, team. Let's bring these mutantsaurs back to Moynihan." Caruso said as he turned around. Then something just dawned on him. They had forgotten to bring the RaptorSUV with them. He snarled and whipped around to Fiona. "Weren't you supposed to bring the RaptorSUV?"

Fiona scratched her head. "That's strange. I thought you were supposed to bring it." She smirked arrogantly, but quickly wiped it off her face when Caruso started to advance towards her, his eyes glowing. She lowered her head slightly. Even she was afraid of making Caruso angry. "Sorry, I didn't know to bring it."

Caruso slapped himself in the face. "Oh great, just great." He turned to the mutantsaurs. "How are we going to bring these two things back?!"

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Rodger said almost gleefully as he pulled out another device and pushed a button. From over the top of the hill they could see a small flying device coming down towards them. The device had a huge wooden platform, just big enough to support the raptor and fly mutants. It was supported on thick nylon rope with huge propellers that swung around like a helicopter's. There were large black straps that could be used to hold down the creatures. Once it landed, Rodger turned to Caruso. "Not bad, eh? Good thing I thought ahead."

Caruso smiled. "Very good, Rodger. Looks like you had the right idea." He turned his head slowly to Fiona, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Unlike some members here..."

"Enough of that. Let's just move these things." Rodger said. He turned towards the mutantsaurs.

Max nodded. "Yes, let's not keep Moynihan waiting."

"Yes..let's not." Caruso said, smirking darkly. "She will be very pleased with us."

It took a few minutes and some help using their dino modes, but they managed to move the two mutants onto the wooden platform. Rodger pushed a few buttons and the device started to lift up into the air and towards the lighthouse. The team glanced over at the remaining mutantsaurs and looked at the people screaming in terror. They then turned transformed their rings back into motorbikes, hopped on them, and sped off into the distance, making their way back towards the lighthouse.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Moynihan. Their boss was standing just outside the lighthouse, her arms folded and a smirk on her first. She looked up in satisfaction at the two captured mutantsaurs her Dino Squad had brought to her. She signaled to Rodger, who pushed another button,causing the flying platform with the strapped mutantsaurs to lower to the ground next to a set of large doors. Moynihan walked over and pushed a button, causing the doors to open. As a green-lit room was revealed, the team moved in behind the platform, which had wheels at the bottom, and pushed the mutantsaurs into the large room.

This was one of Moynihan's larger experimentation rooms, and the same room they were in earlier going over the results of a previous experiment. Much like the room at the top of the lighthouse, this room also had green lightbulbs, giving the room a sort of green glow. The green was easily contrasted by the dark red blood that stained the room, mostly concentrated on several long tables where they dissected larger mutantsaurs.

The team used their dino forms once more, this time to move the mutantsaurs onto their own tables. As the mutantsaurs started to come to, Moynihan immediately strapped them in. The creatures roared and hissed in frustration and fear as they tried to move from their spots. But the straps were strong and held them down easily. Moynihan watched this, pleased, and brought over a large, wheeled device with several masks and tubes attached to it. She fitted a mask over each of the mutantsaurs' heads and strapped it on tightly. She then switched on a button, causing gas to be pumped through. Within minutes, the mutantsaurs fell silent, eyes closed.

Satisfied the lethal gas permanently silenced the mutantsaurs, Moynihan turned to the Dino Squad. "Bring me the tools. Let's see how well the experiment worked this time..."


	4. Rule Of Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate dimension, it is Veloci fighting to protect the world and the Dino Squad who are plundering it. Is it possible for a world like this to be worse off? Could an evil Moynihan be a greater threat than an evil Veloci ever was?

Veloci glanced over with a somewhat sad expression as the last mutantsaur was put in a cage. That was just one of many the teams had managed to catch. There were still others that roamed the city and he had sent another team to try to catch them.

It hadn't taken him long to realize that the raven mutantsaur they went after was a distraction. Not long after they had arrived there, there was suddenly signatures of more mutantsaurs in another location. He couldn't do anything about it right away, however. He still had to have the raven mutantsaur captured before it did anything. Luckily it was apprehended before any real damage was created and they could then focus on the fly and raptor mutants that had appeared in another part of town. However, he realized the hard way that help had arrived too late.

It was obvious the Dino Squad had already been there. He could see small traces of a liquid on the ground. He had investigated it himself and realized it was remains of a knockout gas. A pair of men had come up to him not long after that and reported tire tracks. Yep, the Dino Squad had already been in the area and have taken at least one sample of both mutantsaurs. That was rather disappointing news. He had hoped to beat them to the mutantsaurs. This wasn't the first time he had failed to take care of mutantsaurs before Moynihan or her teenagers had shown up.

But that was not the only thing that had troubled Victor since he arrived back at Raptor Dyne. He had spoken to some civilians about what had happened, trying to calm down the ones that were hysterical. He had received shocking news from one of them. They had witnessed a few people turn into mutantsaurs, raptor-like ones to be precise.

This was the sort of thing he hoped he wouldn't have heard. All the raptor mutantsaurs were originally civilians. As much as he would love to return them to their original state, there was nothing he could do. He hadn't thought of a way to cure mutantsaurs of the primordial ooze. He had tried in the past, but hadn't found anything absolute. It was devastating to him to know that, not only do those civilians have no chance of being human again, but the one that was captured may not see the light of day anymore. He knew what the Dino Squad did to mutantsaurs they captured...

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the only sounds that made him happy. Rump, his pet dog, was barking happily, running up to him to greet him. Victor smiled and knelt down, stroking the dog's fur. Rump sometimes drove the other workers crazy, especially if he went dino, but Rump was overall a lovable dog and no one had the heart to force him to leave. Veloci sighed as he remembered how he found Rump.

He had originally been a stray dog, found by him when he was still partners with Moynihan. Predictably, Moynihan didn't want anything to do with the dog and wanted to turn him to a shelter. Victor, on the other hand, wanted to keep the dog. This debate was settled later on officially when he parted ways with Moynihan, unable to take her attitude any longer.

Not long after that, Rump had gotten loose. Veloci frantically searched for him and when he found him, the dog was covered in ooze. He immediately cleaned the dog up, hoping to prevent any genetic changes, but it was too late. The dog soon transformed into a mutant. But surprisingly, unlike other cases, Rump was a rare specimen. He could transform at will. Victor decided to do a few tests on Rump in hopes of finding a cure for the primordial ooze, but never found one.

Unfortunately, Rump's dino form didn't remain secret for long. Somehow, Joanne had found out about it and wanted to take Rump with her. Victor wouldn't have it, and he ended up fighting Joanne over custody of Rump. He had won obviously and sent the old woman on her way. Luckily, she had never tried another attempt to take Rump with her.

As Victor patted Rump on the head, Peter approached him, a solemn look on his face. "Sir..?"

Victor looked up at Peter. "What is it, Peter?"

"The team that went to investigate the small mutantsaur habitat you had set aside has come back." Peter said as he held up some sheets of paper.

Victor nodded. He was hoping to recreate some dinosaur species, but only ones he felt wouldn't make much of an impact on the environment, and on smaller scales. He felt that dinosaurs could live in modern times without having wipe out many species. Unfortunately, Moynihan strongly disagreed with this, no matter how hard he tried to convince her otherwise.

"So what did you find out?" Victor said. He didn't expect the news to be very good judging from Peter's expression.

"Not good. We found several dead." Peter said, glancing at the papers again. Victor's eyes widened slightly. "We examined the bodies and found some kind of poison in their systems."

"Did the farmers kill them?" Veloci asked.

Peter shook his head. "No. The poison was some obscure brand a farmer wouldn't have access to."

Victor blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Joanne..." He knew Moynihan had access to all sorts of chemicals, including obscure ones. If anyone would do such a thing, it was her. She probably found out about his small mutantsaur colony and was trying to hinder any real progress by killing the small dinosaurs. Or even worse, she was going to take them back to her lab in hopes of improving her mutantsaurs. He still wasn't sure where she was getting her primordial ooze, but he intended on finding out.

Peter nodded his head slowly, understanding what Victor was feeling. He had worked long enough with Victor to know what upset him and what he cared about. He took a few steps towards him, reached out, and gently squeezed his arm. "If it makes you feel any better, we managed to save some of the mutantsaurs."

Victor smiled. "Yes, that does make me feel better." He frowned again and looked away. He couldn't wait until the day he would bring Moynihan to justice so she could no longer threaten the planet with her insane ideas.

**

Max sat down on his chair, holding a cloth in one hand, his Capture in his other hand. He rubbed the slightly moist cloth over the device, cleaning it of any dirt that was on it. He paused for a moment and looked over at the others, who were sitting nearby. Fiona and Buzz, as usual, were sitting next to each other, utterly silent as they cleaned their Captures. Rodger and their leader, Caruso, were standing nearby, talking to each other about the results. As usual, Caruso was winning the argument.

This didn't surprise Max. Caruso was always good at winning, whether it be a fight or an argument or anything else. He sometimes had strange and innovative ways of solving a problem. These proved crucial in some battles against Raptor Dyne. That was one of the reasons the others, including himself, accepted him as leader. Despite his nasty attitude, his ideas and ways of leading had proved useful many times in the past. But it wasn't the major reason Caruso led the team.

When they were first formed, the Dino Squad had no leader. They just did their own thing, being their own boss. They handled situations on their own, even if they were in the same area together. While this method sometimes worked, their disorganization had cost them in many battles against Raptor Dyne. Finally fed up with it, Moynihan ordered them to issue a leader. But it wasn't very easy. Due to constant bickering over who should lead, Moynihan finally decided to settle it herself. She decided that they would fight each other for the right to lead.

The battle rules were simple. Each member would battle each of the other members until they were able to narrow it down. Or at least, that's how it would have went had Caruso not been the first one chosen. Moynihan had randomly chosen him to go first, although she might have chosen him due to his eagerness to battle.

The first one to face Caruso was Buzz. The battle was predictably short lived. Although Buzz had the advantage of being in the air, his lightweight body made him a poor fighter. One strike of Caruso's tail and he was down and out. Buzz had a few deep gashes on his side, so he had left the room to go treat himself. Moynihan had made some kind of comment, but Max couldn't recall what it was.

Next up was Fiona. This battle took a little longer. Fiona was much faster than Caruso and had stronger jaws. She snapped at him a few times, managing to bite in and leave several scratches. But Caruso had used her weakness against her. He was aware that her legs were unusually thin for a therapod. He immediately struck her in one leg. This caused her to stagger back. Before she could react, he struck her again, causing her to fall down. Caruso then bit down on her throat, suffocating her until she pleaded him to let go.

At this point, Caruso was getting arrogant. He insulted Buzz and Fiona for losing to him and taunted the remaining members, saying that they don't stand a chance against him. Max and Rodger didn't say anything, but still glared at him. They were determined to not lose to Caruso. They didn't want him as leader. At the time, they thought of him as nothing more than an ignorant fashion-obsessed boy.

Rodger was Caruso's next opponent. This battle was more exciting than the last one. Rodger had managed to avoid Caruso's tail and landed a few blows with his sharp horns. He bit down on Caruso's leg and threw him across the room. At first, it looked like Rodger won this round, but then Caruso came out of nowhere and slammed against Rodger's side, causing him to fall on the ground. His leg bent to one side and he bellowed in pain as pressure was applied. There was a snap and Rodger was down for the count.

Then it was just Max and Caruso. Max didn't fear Caruso's form, even after seeing how well he fought against the other members. Max felt that the others were just weak. He had a tyrannosaurus form, a powerful carnivore. There was no way he could lose to Caruso's pathetic herbivore form. But this was an underestimation that he was never going to make again.

When the battle started, he rushed forward towards Caruso, opening his massive jaws. He tried to bite down on the head and neck, but Caruso dodged. Max bit down again, this time managing to crush one of Caruso's plates. This caused him to stop and bellow in pain. While he was momentarily still, Max bit down on his neck and pushed Caruso into the ground. He told Caruso to give up and that he had won this battle. But Caruso wouldn't give up, much to Max's annoyance.

Caruso had managed to knock him away and swung his tail at him. Remembering how he had fought in the last battles, Max kept his distance from the tail, not allowing a blow on him. He then lowered his head and slammed against Caruso's side, causing him to crash into the ground. It seemed the battle was over. Max was about to turn to Moynihan when he felt a horrible pain in his leg. He roared and looked down. Caruso had bit down on his leg, grinding his teeth into the skin. Max tried to bite him, but Caruso immediately pulled back, causing him to fall onto his side.

Max tried to get up, but Caruso head reared onto his hind legs and started to pound against him, using his own weight as a weapon. Max cried out in pain as he felt a few bones snap and a few bruises form so quickly. Caruso then proceeded to turn to his side and strike Max on the face a few times with his tail, leaving several long cuts. Caruso had only stopped because Moynihan intervened, stating that Max had enough and that he was the winner. Caruso smirked and proceeded to rub it in to the other contestants.

Max frowned at the memory. Although he lasted a lot longer in battle then the others did, he sometimes felt he still should have won the fight. But he dare not challenge Caruso again. He and the others were badly hurt and didn't heal for weeks. They knew Caruso was capable of even more damage and didn't want to provoke him further. The guy had other methods of controlling them as well. In addition to being able to cause physical pain, he utilized blackmailing to scare them into obeying him. They were all afraid of him, even Rodger the cruel prankster.

After he was done, he got up from his seat and walked over to Caruso cautiously, hoping he wouldn't upset him. When Caruso turned around and looked at him, Max said, "Okay I'm done cleaning my Capture. What do you want me to do with it?"

Caruso sneered, "Don't tell me you don't know that by now. Where do you think I wanted it?"

"Back with our other stuff, I know. I'm sorry. I just thought you had another place in mind this time." Max said, shrugging his shoulders. Without saying another word, he walked off.

Caruso watched him leave, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Rodger. "So did you find out anything more from the results?"

Rodger nodded his head, an evil smile on his face. "The results have definitely improved, at least with the human-turned-raptor. There was a lot more dinosaur DNA in the experiment this time around and the anatomy was definitely more dinosaurian. Still not perfect, but we're getting there."

Caruso smirked. "Excellent. Our boss will love this."

"She'll love this even more." Rodger said, pulling out another piece of paper to read from it. "According to the results, there was only a ten percent difference from a real dinosaur. We're getting so close...!"

Caruso folded his arms, still smirking. "Yes. Soon, so very soon, we will have genetically perfect dinosaurs at our control!"

**

Professor Moynihan leaned against her green chair, tapping her claws together. She couldn't be more proud of her team and of herself after she learned how close they were to recreating genetically perfect dinosaurs. All they needed to do was make some minor adjustments and they would have perfectly formed dinosaurs, much like the team's dinosaur forms. Moynihan never did figure out what was in the first batch that enabled the Dino Squad to turn into dinosaurs rather than mutantsaurs. The answer evaded her, leading to frustration. But now, they were close to unlocking the secrets of the primordial ooze.

To get rid of the bodies, she did what she usually did she wanted to get rid of a corpse. She ate them, slicing the bodies apart, gutting them, cooking them, and eating them. She didn't dine alone. Sometimes she would offer some to the Dino Squad, who accepted and ate with her. They believed it to be an honor to eat with her. Though it could also be they didn't want to insult her. Either way, they still ate. Fiona, Buzz, and Max would partially transform into dinosaurs so they could eat better. Caruso and Rodger remained in human form, but still ate without difficulty, using knives and forks to cut the meat up.

Moynihan wasn't worried about any adverse side effects the meat had on her or the team. She was immune to the ooze and, because of their exposure to primordial ooze beforehand, so was the Dino Squad. She felt that having her team eat the mutantsaur meat also helped make them stronger. Being a carnivore, she always felt that carnivores were better than herbivores. She often encouraged her Dino Squad to eat meat whenever they could, saying it would make them stronger. If she caught any of them eating plants while they were at the lighthouse, she would immediately intervene, saying plants were for the weak and meat for the strong.

Professor Moynihan lifted up a left over leg piece she had ripped from the raptor specimen. She opened her mouth, sharp teeth exposed, and bit down, ripping off a chunk of meat. Blood dripped onto her clothes, but she didn't care. She took another bite, relishing in the taste of flesh.

Just then there was a soft beeping sound. She turned her eyes to the monitor in front of her. She placed the meat down and wiped the blood off her face. She leaned in closer to the monitor, looking at the readings on them. Momentarily, she thought it was another group of mutantsaurs Victor was releasing in a small location, but she was quickly proven wrong. Instead, the signatures indicated Victor himself and, much to her delight, he was traveling alone with Rump.

This wasn't unusual behavior for Dr. Veloci. Often, in the past, he would take Rump out for a walk in a park near Raptor Dyne. He was usually alone, but it hadn't mattered at the time. Raptor Dyne was nearby and if something happened, help could arrive immediately. But there was something different about today, something that made it very tempting for Moynihan. Victor was much further away from Raptor Dyne this time. What he was doing so far away, she wasn't sure. It seemed almost too good to be true. She could send her team out now, but what if it was a trap?

Joanne's eyes narrowed as she realized Victor's potential plot. He wanted to get her team to that location, where they would spring traps and capture them. While Victor didn't very actively pursue them, she did know Victor very well. He would want them stopped and he would do what it took to stop what they were doing. Even if Victor was not planning on anything, she couldn't risk even one of her team to get captured.

"So you wanna play it that way, eh Vic?" She chuckled evilly. She lifted up a mic, which was part of her intercom system she sometimes, though rarely, utilized. "Attention Dino Squad: Come up here pronto. I must talk with you. It seems Vic wants to play a game..." She put the mic down and laughed darkly, her eyes glowing brightly. "And play we shall.." She said softly, baring her sharp teeth in an evil smile.


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate dimension, it is Veloci fighting to protect the world and the Dino Squad who are plundering it. Is it possible for a world like this to be worse off? Could an evil Moynihan be a greater threat than an evil Veloci ever was?

It was rare for Moynihan to contact the Dino Squad in this manner. But she had drilled them on it before, speeding up their response time just in case she needed to use the intercom system. It didn't take long for the Dino Squad to reach the top room of the lighthouse. They walked towards their boss, sitting in the green chair. Moynihan swerved in her chair and gestured for them to come a little closer to her.

Once they were close enough, she turned her attention back to the monitor. Her hands partially transformed, she began typing on the keyboard, the tapping sound of the claws loud enough for the five teenagers to hear her. She then pulled up the same screen she had looked at before. She pointed a claw-tipped finger at the readings and looked back at the Dino Squad. On cue, they moved in closer to look at the signatures. It didn't take them long to realize what it was.

"Hmmph. Why is he so much further away from Raptor Dyne this time?" Buzz asked coolly, folding his arms. "That doesn't seem to be like him. He's never gone that far out from Raptor Dyne by himself."

"Well he's not completely alone. He does have that annoying mongrel with him." Fiona pointed out, gesturing to another signature next to Victor's.

"What does he call that thing anyway? Rump?" Buzz asked, though he didn't really care if he knew the dog's name or not.

Max shook his head. "Who cares what he calls that thing? It still gets in our way. Who knew such a tiny thing can be such a huge pest?"

"It's interesting how they are both out there alone, too far from Raptor Dyne to get any help." Rodger said, smirking as he stared at the monitor. "We can take out both our biggest enemies in one go. It's almost too easy."

A frown slowly appeared on Caruso's face. He took a few moments, studying what he was seeing. He didn't like this one bit. Though he believed Veloci to be pretty stupid, he wasn't that stupid. Something must be going on. "And that's the problem." He turned to the rest of his team. "Veloci's probably waiting for us. How can we be certain he doesn't have a trap set up for us?"

Prof. Moynihan nodded in agreement. "That's what I had thought. And I already have something planned out." Her eyes transformed, glowing with black slit pupils.

**

Veloci knew he was taking a huge risk coming all the way out here. He knew what the consequences would be if something were to go horribly wrong. Some of his men had expressed concern about what he was doing. A few, like Peter, tried to talk him out of it. But despite their attempts, he still went along with the idea. He had thought about doing something like this in the past, but never figured out exactly how to execute it. Even now, he hadn't figured out all the details, but he knew he had to give it a shot.

He sat on a bench next to a tall, thick tree. Next to him, Rump was curled up, his body just barely touching his. He gently stroked the dog's white fur, wondering if it was a good idea to bring him with. He knew Rump could handle himself in a fight and he had dealt with the Dino Squad before, but a part of him always felt guilty about bringing him along. He disliked using Rump as a weapon. That was something Moynihan would do. He didn't want to end up like her, so consumed with anger and determination for global dinosaur domination.

He looked at his surroundings. There wasn't too many signs of civilization due to all the trees. But that was an illusion. He was in a park, proven by the sounds of cars zooming by. Usually there were people in the park as well, walking their dogs, having picnics, among other things. But he had closed down the park. Yellow tap zipped all the way around the entire parameter of the park. He hadn't given a specific reason for why the park was closed down, but he insisted civilians stay away from it until he gave the okay. It wasn't easy convincing the authorities, but he managed to do it.

Raptor Dyne wasn't too far away, but still a good walking distance. Normally he would be a lot closer to help could arrive more immediately. Due to how far away he was, even if he had called for help, the Dino Squad could destroy him and Rump long before help could arrive. His small velociraptor form was puny compared to the larger forms the Dino Squad possessed. He was especially worried about the tyrannosaurus, who could easily crush him in his powerful jaws.

Due to being further away from Raptor Dyne, he would need to play his cards right. He might be able to convince the Dino Squad and Moynihan to simply talk to him. He knew they weren't the talking type, but they might be willing to speak with him if they knew he was alone and had no backup besides Rump. He especially wanted to speak to Moynihan. It had been a long time since he last had a real conversation with her. He hoped that he could try to change her mind about her insane plans.

Even though he knew it was a crazy plan and most likely would not work, Veloci still wanted to give it a shot. Fighting against them hadn't worked much. Some of his men suggest capturing them, but he wasn't sure what was a good idea. He was worried they would escape and wreck his laboratory and kill off most, if not all, his workers. If he was going to settle things and hopefully put an end to Moynihan's plans, he would need to try a nonviolent approach first. Despite his hopes, though, he seriously doubted it was going to work.

He knew his signature would be picked up by Moynihan's scanners. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist coming to get him if she found that he was alone and farther from Raptor Dyne. He remained where he was for what felt like hours to him before he finally heard the sound of something approaching. He tilted his head upwards and caught a glimpse of a large, toothed helicopter, colored green, approaching. He narrowed his eyes. Moynihan never did care if she had clearance to land or not. Good thing he had evacuated the park prior to the helicopter's arrival.

As Veloci began to hear footsteps through the park, Rump's ears perked up. He lifted his head and stared out in the direction the noise was coming from. As soon as some dark shapes began to appear, he tilted his ears back and snarled. Veloci held onto his collar to make sure he wouldn't run off. "Calm down, Rump. It's going to be okay." He then sighed. "At least I hope things will be okay."

The figures got closer, their bodies cloaked by the shadows of the trees hanging overhead. Victor narrowed his eyes as the shadows started to disappear, slowly revealing who was approaching him. He remained unfazed as two familiar figures approached him. Coming towards him were Caruso, the leader of the Dino Squad, and Moynihan, the only one with authority status higher than Caruso's. He couldn't see the other members of the Dino Squad, but he remained on guard; they could be approaching from a different angle or hiding somewhere.

Moynihan and Caruso continued walking towards Victor until they were just several feet away. They stared at each other for several moments. Neither pair attempted anything. Instead, they stood waiting for the other to make a move. There was an uncomfortable silence amongst them. The only sound was the wind in the trees, swaying the branches back and forth, up and down.

A sneer appearing on his face, Caruso was the first to speak up. He moved in closer to Dr. Veloci. "Well well..what are you doing out here and alone at that?" Rump snarled and tried to snap at Caruso. The dark-haired boy simply took a step back, smirking at the dog. He looked back up at Victor. "We aren't as stupid as you might think. Did you really think this plan of yours was going to work?"

Remaining calm, Victor said, "And what exactly did you think I had planned?"

"I know your men must be hiding somewhere, ready to spring into action." Caruso said, placing his hands on his hips. He smirked arrogantly. "That plan of yours isn't going to work. We are a lot smarter than you give us granted for. Did you really think you could lure us out here in hopes of setting some traps and securing us in Raptor Dyne?"

It was now Victor's turn to smirk. "I didn't bring you out here. You brought yourselves out here." He noted the change in the boy's expression. "If you knew this might be a trap, then why did you come out here at all? Doesn't that make you the fool?"

"Oh shut up!" Caruso snapped, gritting his teeth.

But Victor wasn't finished yet. "But it's true, isn't it? You have the nerve to say I was foolish, but if you were really certain I wanted to capture you, shouldn't you have avoided coming here at all? You really aren't all that bright. Before you go judging other people's intelligence, you should analyze your own."

Eyes glowing, Caruso formed a fist in his hands. His skin started to take on a bluish-gray tone. "Nobody talks to me that way!"

Moynihan immediately seized his arm. "Not now."

"But we can't let him get away with...!" Caruso started to say.

Moynihan narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Let me handle things from here."

Victor just shook his head. This wasn't unusual behavior for the old woman because he had seen it before. Joanne didn't really care too much that the boy was angry. She just didn't want his anger to screw up whatever plans she might have. Caruso was a pretty impulsive boy. Rarely thinking about his actions, he was inclined to engage in violent actions on reaction. But despite that, he was usually calm.

Moynihan approached him. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, but overall she seemed calm herself. She got as close to Victor as she wanted to. "Hello, Vic. Nice day, isn't it? Do you come here often?"

"Oh spare me your fake chitchat, Joanne. You know why I'm out here." Victor said, doing his best to remain calm himself.

The old woman chuckled. "Oh of course. You wanted to capture my team, didn't you?"

"Surprisingly no." Moynihan's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. Veloci wasn't surprised by this. She probably thought he was now trying to surrender or something. "I have something else in mind. I just want to talk to you, Joanne. I know you don't want to, but please, just hear me out. I'm alone, except for Rump. Raptor Dyne is too far away for me to get help. I am not a threat to you right now. I only wish to speak with you."

But Joanne didn't look very convinced. "If you wanted to talk to me, you could have called me over the phone. Your calls still would have gotten through."

"What would it have mattered? You still would have traced the call and send your Dino Squad team after me." Victor said. "I was just saving you the trouble."

A grin appeared on Joanne's face. "So you're surrendering?"

"Absolutely not!" Veloci said. "I told you I only want to speak with you. It won't kill you to talk to me, Joanne. I told you I am out here by myself. What do you have to lose by listening to me?"

"Sanity? Precious time?" Caruso said sarcastically as he approached. He got as close as Moynihan was to Veloci. He looked even more unconvinced than his boss did. "Come on, Victor. I know you can do better than that. If you're going to lie to us, try harder."

But Moynihan had another idea. Knowing that she was in control of the situation, not Veloci, she said, "Okay then. Let's chat. What is it you wish to speak to me about, Vic?"

Victor replied, "You should know that by now. I wish to speak with you about your insane plans. I want you to abandon them."

Prof. Moynihan raised an eyebrow. She couldn't remember the last time this fool had tried to get her to abandon her plans. She thought he had learned his lesson. She will not falter to him, no matter what he would attempt to try. She stared at him for several moments, waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. Victor remained quiet, his expression telling her he was serious with his question.

Next to her, Caruso just smirked. He was very eager to attack Victor, she could tell. The only thing keeping him from doing so was herself. She contemplated telling him to attack now, but refrained from doing so. She couldn't tell, at this point, if Victor really could tell if her other students were here or not. She knew where they were. She decided to buy them some time and keep this fool of a raptor preoccupied. An eerie smile spread across her face, fangs exposed.

"Oh dear Vic..." She said as she shook her head slowly. "Have you learned nothing? I would never surrender my ways simply because you ask me to. I will continue to pursue them until they come into fruitation."

"But please, listen to me, Joanne!" Veloci cried, jumping up to his feet. "Look at what you're doing! Many innocent civilians have already lost their lives to your insane experiments! Many animals have been killed, including endangered ones! The environment is suffering!" He didn't understand why she couldn't see the damage she was doing. "Can't you see all the unnecessary trouble you're causing with your global dinosaur domination scheme?"

Caruso laughed at this, folding his arms. The leader of the Dino Squad looked as arrogant as ever. "Why should we stop now? We're getting so close! Soon this land will be occupied by perfect dinosaurs!"

Victor's eyes widened at this. They were getting dangerously close to accomplishing their goal. He couldn't let them continue with it. "I'll have none of it! Joanne, I demand you stop your experiments!"

Ms. Moynihan smirked slightly. "And why should I listen to you?"

"This has to stop!" Victor cried. In his mind, he replayed the horrible sight he had come to recently. The thought of that innocent man, or woman, never returning to their families tugged at his mind.

"Yes I agree it must stop..." Ms. Moynihan said. She smiled at Victor's confused expression. He had no idea what was in store for him and she knew it. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Her Dino Squad minions should be in position now. Victor had been so focused on her that she was certain he had no idea where they were. But before she would give the signal, she decided to try one more thing. She said, "Let's make this easier on the both of us. Give up your futile human pursuits. Join with me again."

Victor took a step back. He couldn't believe she'd ask him such a thing. There was no way he was going to take up that offer. He didn't say anything to her. He simply glared at her. He could hear Rump growling at her beside him. He moved back, gently pushing Rump to move along side him and stay at his heels. He didn't want him to get hurt.

Caruso looked just as shocked by this offer. He stared at his boss, a surprised expression on his face. He didn't understand why she'd consider letting this weakling join up with them. "What?!" He cried. "Prof. Moynihan, why would you even ask that? He's just a human-loving cretin! What use could he possibly have for us?!"

Moynihan smiled, turning her head towards him. There was a look in her eyes that made even Caruso cautious. It was a look that clearly said she had a plan of some kind. He dared not say anything to her. "Everyone can play a part in my plan. Even someone like him." She eyed Victor in a sideways manner. "Perhaps, if he thinks about what he's been doing and realize the prizes that could await him if he joined with me...he'd be more willing to comply..."

Victor didn't have to think about this for long. He took another step back. His hands and arms were tense. He was prepared for a fight. "I'll never join you!"

Moynihan chuckled. She figured he wasn't going to listen to him. "I'm sorry, but that's not the right answer." She raised a hand up in the air. "I didn't want it to end this way, Vic... But what can I say? It's not personal." An evil smile appeared on her elderly face. "It's just business." Her fingers snapped.

Victor could feel the ground begin to shake. Rump started barking like mad. Roars filled the air. He looked left and right, trying to see the source of the sound. He had been prepared for this moment. He had anticipated that Moynihan would have tried something like this. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Max, the tyrannosaurus, charging towards him, his mouth wide open for the attack. He jumped out of the way just as his jaws slammed shut.

Almost immediately, Buzz swooped down from behind and tried to bite him with his beak. Victor's eyes glowed and he dodged out of the way. He glared up at the pteranodon as he banked sharply to the right and dove back down towards him. He looked behind him and saw that Rodger was charging towards him, his horns lowered. Not far away, Rump was busy engaging Fiona. The dog run around her, barking to keep her attention.

Victor narrowed his eyes as he waited for the right moment to make his move. At the last second, he jumped out of the way. Buzz and Rodger's eyes flew open wide in shock and they tried to stop. But they couldn't react in time and they slammed against each other. Rodger slumped to the ground, the body of the pteranodon laying over his face. Victor turned his attention towards the tyrannosaurus, who roared at him and flashed his teeth threateningly.

"What are you waiting for, you incompetent idiot?! An invitation? Get him!" Caruso shouted.

Max obeyed immediately. He lowered his head and attempted to grab Veloci by his suit. Veloci turned and ran away, heading straight towards Fiona. Max, determined to catch his query, pursued Veloci, his body shaking the ground each time he took a step. He snapped at Veloci multiple times, enraged that he was keeping ahead of him despite still being him human form.

Veloci looked behind him once to make sure that Max was following him. He looked out ahead. His eyes widened as he saw Fiona kick Rump away. He watched as the mutant dog yelped and crashed into the ground. He wanted to call out to him, but he couldn't get distracted. He continued with his plan, running straight towards Fiona. Luckily she couldn't see him yet. He didn't know how long Rodger and Buzz would remain on the ground and he didn't know how long it would be before Caruso would step him. But he needed them in the same area long enough for him to set his trap he had planned just in case.

He ran underneath Fiona. The spinosaurus noticed him and stopped in her tracks. She stared at his fleeing form. She was confused, not knowing what he was up to. Before she could decide to chase him, Max crashed into her. The two theropods roared in shock as they fell to the ground. Max's heavier body kept her down. She let out several roars as she struggled from underneath him. Max was dazed, shaking his head to regain his bearings.

Moynihan just watched this play out. She turned her attention to Caruso. He was itching to have a fight now. Even though the other members were on the ground, she wasn't worried. After all, she still had Veloci outnumbered. She nodded at Caruso. "What are you waiting for? Get out there!"

"Finally, some real action!" Caruso said. He transformed into a stegosaurus and dashed towards Veloci. 'You're mine, Dr. Veloci!'

Victor looked over at the stampeding stegosaurus. He moved as far back from the other Dino Squad members as he could. He waited until Caruso had gotten into the right position. He wasn't sure if his calculations were correct, but he had to risk it, for the sake of the planet. He pulled out a remote when Caruso entered the right zone. He could see Moynihan's eyes widen slightly as he pressed a button swiftly. The ground underneath him started to shake and tall poles jetted out. There was eight in total, taking positions around the Dino Squad.

'What is this?!' Caruso cried as he stared at the poles. He knew something was wrong about this. He looked around, eyeing the poles suspiciously. 'What kind of trickery is this?!'

Victor didn't bother to answer. He prepared to press another button on the remote. Caruso obviously didn't expect an answer. He had already started to bolt. Victor's eyes widened. He quickly pressed the button, hoping it would work in time. The poles whirred and sprung to life. Electrical shields shot out between the poles and across the top, creating a complete force field. Unfortunately, it didn't set up quickly enough to stop Caruso. The leader of the Dino Squad had jumped out just in time as the final shield lit up, trapping the others inside.

Caruso glared at his team. 'You call yourselves dinosaurs?! I've seen better performances from our own lame species!'

Max raised his head, growling softly. 'Hey, instead of blaming us, go after Veloci!'

'I don't take orders from you...' Caruso said darkly, baring his teeth. He was very disappointed in his team. He hoped that they would have been smart enough to get out of the trap. But there was no use thinking about that now. He turned his attention to Veloci. 'Now as for you...I have something for you.' He snorted and pawed the ground like an angry bull. He charged towards Veloci.

Victor hadn't been expecting it to play out this way. Having no choice, he transformed into a velociraptor. He jumped out of the way as Caruso charged passed him. He turned around to face his opponent, roaring at him. The stegosaurus charged towards him again, bellowing angrily. He attempted to jump again, but this time, Caruso quickly turned to his side and swatted him with his tail. Victor screeched as he felt one of the tail spikes slash against his side. Ignoring the blood dripping on the ground, he jumped at Caruso and bit down on his neck.

Caruso bellowed and reared onto his hind legs. He swung his head from side to side, trying to dislodge Veloci. With a violent thrust, he sent the red velociraptor flying several feet away into the ground. Not wasting any time, he charged towards him and slammed his head against the raptor's body. Veloci screeched as he found himself airborne again. He could see the ground coming towards him rapidly. Then agony filled his body as he felt Caruso strike him again, another tail spike digging into his body. Blood splattered on the ground as he crashed. He thought he felt some ribs break.

He opened his eyes and looked up just as Caruso placed a foot on his neck and shoulder. He stifled himself as he was pushed into the ground. He could hear Rump's barking and whining. He strained to see where he was. To his horror, Rump had been inside the enclosed area with the rest of the Dino Squad. Fiona, having gotten up off the ground, had the dog pinned down on the ground, her foot claws pressed against his body. The remaining members were close, prepared to attack if the dog caused any further trouble.

'Rump...' Victor said just as Caruso pressed down harder. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth in pain.

'Prepare for a slow, agonizing death!' Caruso announced as he prepared to kill Veloci.

"No..." Moynihan said. She approached the scene. Though her eyes were narrowed, she was relatively calm. Caruso's eyes turned towards her. Though it was clear he wanted to finish the job, he stopped what he was doing. "I have a better suggestion." She knelt down in front of Victor. "It pains me to see you like this, Vic. Once such a proud dinosaur, but now look at what you've been reduced to. Let me help you return you to the way you were before."

Victor hissed at her. 'You know my stand, Joanne. I won't change my mind...' Suddenly he heard Rump let out a loud yelp. He turned his head and saw that Fiona had closed her jaws around Rump's head, threatening to crush it. 'Rump, no!'

'Rump yes...' Fiona replied, her voice ice cold.

Rodger took a step forward. 'If you want your precious mongrel to live, submit to our boss.' He chuckled. 'Trust me, you don't want to know what the alternative is...'

'It's up to you.' Max said, opening his mouth slightly so Victor could see his huge teeth.'The dog's fate is in your claws.'

Buzz hovered in the air next to Max. He let out a bird-like screech. Keeping his mouth open in a dinosaurian smile, he gave a response. 'But we'll understand if you don't accept. The dog here is useless...except for a meal.' He licked his beak slowly.

Victor struggled to free himself, but Caruso's weight kept him pinned down. He wanted to do something to save Rump from being killed off. He should have thought better about this plan. Why did he have to send his people away? Why did he have to come out here alone? He had been a fool all along. He should have known this plan would have gone horribly wrong. The Dino Squad always figured out a way to turn his plans against him. He was never going to be able to capture them. He was never going to stop them.

'You can end his suffering without taking his life.' Caruso said, staring down at the velociraptor. 'You know what you can do. Just surrender to us and he'll live. That's all you have to do. Think about it. You both get to live. Defy us..and you both die.' His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Veloci roared angrily. 'No! I won't let you blackmail me! We will not surrender and we will not join the likes of you! We will escape!'

"Oh Vic, what a temper you have." Moynihan chuckled evilly. She reached over and patted Veloci on the head. "Such a strong will, a stubborn nature. But don't worry..." She grinned, her sharp teeth exposed. "Even the strongest of wills can be broken...with a little encouragement."

She grabbed something and held it towards him. He didn't recognize what it was, but it looked like some kind of needle. He should his head as she moved it towards him. She pressed it against his throat and pushed a button. Veloci's eyes clenched tightly as he felt something being injected inside him. His eyes snapped open as it went into effect. He looked up at her, his vision blurring. He closed his eyes and he went limp on the ground.

Moynihan smirked at his unmoving form. "Now the real fun begins..." She laughed evilly.


End file.
